webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord of the Poppies
Lord of the Poppies is the 40th episode of the fourth season of We Bare Bears and the 137th episode overall. Synopsis Grizz and the Poppy Rangers go camping on an island, but they soon find themselves deserted. Plot Grizzly, Ranger Tabes, and the Poppy Rangers are canoeing to an island to earn their "Island Camping" badge. The Poppies are not too keen on Grizzly tagging along, since their previous camping experiences ended up with Grizzly causing fires. Once they reach the shore, the Poppies start setting up camp with Tabes check-listing them with the Elite Ranger guidebook until she realizes she forgot their lunch packs at the Ranger Station because of Grizzly distracting her with a problem, much to the Poppies' dismay. Tabes takes responsibility and decides to canoe back to the city to get food, leaving Grizzly in charge. Time passes, and Tabes is still not back, causing the Poppies to argue about it until Grizzly takes charge and promises them that he'll find food for them. They try berry picking, but Grizzly feeds Diaz the wrong ones, causing her to vomit. Next, they try fishing, but the fish somehow seizes Grizzly's spear and chases them off. Lastly, they resort to hunting, and try to catch a bird with Wallace making a plan to take it by surprise, but Grizzly shoots the flare gun, scaring it away along with several other birds. Finally having had enough of Grizzly's incompetence, the Poppy Rangers begin to succumb to hunger and insanity, deciding to eat Grizzly and turn against him, with Wallace seizing the guidebook from him. A scared Grizzly finds himself being cooked for food and the Poppies becoming more primal as Wallace asserts dominance over how they're cooking him with the guidebook. On advice from his "shoulder angels", Grizzly turns the girls against each other for leadership, but it soon spirals out of control. Realizing this, Grizzly screams at the girls to stop, and allows himself to be eaten for them, which brings them back to their senses. He admits that he screwed everything up and allows the girls to eat him to redeem himself. They reluctantly agree and is about to do so before Tabes suddenly arrives with pizza to feed everyone. Seeing the damage everywhere, she lamentably reveals that she's only gone for an hour, to everyone's shock as Wallace asks if they still get the "Island Camping" badge. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Diaz * Parker * Murphy * Nguyen * Wallace * Ranger Tabes Trivia * This is the 6th episode not to feature Panda and Ice Bear making an appearance, leaving Grizzly as the only one without them. * This is the 4th episode featuring the Poppy Rangers. They first appeared in the episode Poppy Rangers, then they appeared in the episode Ranger Games, then they made their next appearance in the episode Hurricane Hal. * Everyone is on the same island the Baby Bears ended up in the episode The Island. * The Poppy Rangers are referring to Grizzly as Bear Guy in this episode. * Wallace asks how Grizzly lights fire underwater which are in flashbacks, it's unknown how he does it because it's impossible for fire being lit underwater. * When Ranger Tabes is leaving to get more food, Grizzly mentions his butt is sleeping. * The Poppy Rangers turn primal in this episode which seems very similar to when Panda and Ice Bear got primal in the episode Primal. * It's unknown if Grizzly still remembers being on this island. Cultural References * The episode is most likely a reference to the novel, Lord of the Flies and Lord of the Rings by William Golding. Errors TBA International Premieres TBA Videos Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 4 Category:Poppy Rangers Episodes Category:Ranger Tabes Episodes Category:L